Una parte de Gohan
by Sineadhdz
Summary: UA. One-shot. El templo Sagrado ha sido testigo de peleas, reencuentros y...¿celos?


**Nota:** Éste es un fanfic escrito para el concurso "Escribiendo por un deseo" de la página _Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball._ Debo decir que fue realmente difícil redactar este One-shot, pues el humor no es algo que yo escriba muy bien, sin embargo, espero que les provoque aunque sea una sonrisa mental.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados en esta historia no son propiedad mía, sino de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

_**Una parte de Gohan…**_

El silencio, uno insípido y absolutamente aburrido, se extendía por toda la plataforma que sostenía el Templo Sagrado. En la orilla, se podía vislumbrar la silueta de una adolescente de cabello lavanda que observaba las escenas que se desenvolvían en las comunidades de la Tierra.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? Bien, tal vez la razón era que no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su día. Sus padres y Bra habían ido a la Ciudad del Norte a una convención de la Corporación Cápsula y, para ser sincero, no quería estar presente cuando Vegeta comenzara a exaltar las virtudes de su raza, mientras que menospreciaba a los humanos; además, tampoco le parecía muy atractiva la idea de ver a su progenitor matar con la vista a cualquier hombre –o mujer- que se acercara a Bulma. Goten estaba con su neurótica madre y su despistado padre de vacaciones en la Montaña Fly-Pan, visitando a su abuelo…

Y Gohan, él estaba muy ocupado siendo _El Gran Saiyaman_ junto con su novia, Videl, como para prestarle atención. Ahora que recordaba, ¿por qué no ir al cine a ver _"La venganza de El Gran Saiyaman 4"? _Quizás porque auguraba que sería tan mala como las primeras tres; así es, si una había sido pésima, tres eran un insulto para el séptimo arte.

Para empezar, habían sido dirigidas por la televisora ZTV, la misma que hizo el _especial_ del Torneo Cell; para seguir, quien al final resultaba ser el _verdadero héroe_ era Mister Satán, y para terminar, los villanos parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas. En la primera, el antagonista era un oso de felpa que cobraba vida e intentaba dominar el mundo; la segunda tenía como malvado al enemigo mortal de Mister Satán, un hechicero que esparcía el terror entre la gente con los ya tan conocidos _trucos;_ y en la tercera, Videl era raptada por el gemelo de su padre…En fin, los _filmes_ más que ser de_ El_ _Gran Saiyaman, _eran de Mister Satán y sus proezas. Y ni hablar de los actores, eran personas usando botargas pesadas y con facciones estáticas.

Lo único rescatable era el título, tal vez porque lo había inventado el "protagonista", Gohan...

Cerró los ojos con un suspiro y estrechó sus manos, una contra la otra. Poco a poco entró en un estado de ensoñación, sus sentidos se fueron desvaneciendo mientras imágenes del mayor de los hermanos Son surcaban su mente.

Gohan despeinándolo de pequeño. Gohan llevándolos a él y a Goten al parque de diversiones. Gohan visitándolo en la Corporación Cápsula. Gohan volando por el cielo azul. Gohan comiendo como si no hubiese un mañana. Gohan sonriendo ampliamente. Gohan sonriendo de medio lado. Gohan mirándolo con cariño. Gohan con su traje de superhéroe. Gohan convertido en Súper Saiyajin. Gohan peleando. Gohan enfrentándose a Majin Buu...

Gohan besándolo apasionadamente...Bueno, quizás ésta última no era del todo cierta, pero lo hizo sonreír como colegiala y ruborizarse hasta quedar como un tomate, además, su corazón se aceleró y un estremecimiento recorrió su piel hasta hacerla de gallina.

—¿Trunks?—escuchó de repente a sus espaldas, al voltear para ver a su interlocutor, lo recibió una escena que lo hizo querer volver el estomago...

Ahí estaban Gohan y...Videl, abrazados y sonriendo como un par de estúpidos. Maldición, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era arrancarle la cabeza a esa mandona pelinegra y estar junto a su querido –por no decir amado- amigo.

—Eh, hola. ¿Qué hacen aquí?— dijo entre dientes, resaltando el "hacen" y lanzando una mirada asesina a la novia del que fuera su amigo de la infancia.

—Vine a visitar al Señor Piccolo— contestó distraídamente el primogénito de Goku, sin notar el odio que despedía el pelilila hacia su pareja— y Videl se ofreció a acompañarme.

Diablos, de nuevo esa sensación de nauseas... El sólo escuchar ése nombre de la voz de Gohan lo hacía querer mandar a cierta chica de ojos azules al otro mundo. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? De un tiempo par acá lo único que rondaba por su puberta cabeza era el hermano de su mejor amigo, y está de más decir que sus pensamientos no eran precisamente los de un amigo.

Por más que intentaba, no podía despegar los ojos de tan "hermosa" pareja...Es que, ¡era inconcebible que alguien tan...perfecto como Gohan saliera con tal esperpento! Kami, no entendía cómo el pelinegro se había siquiera fijado en ella.

Suspiró pesadamente, retirando la vista de los enamorados, quienes, ignorando su presencia, habían comenzado a hacerse cariñitos…

Bah, ¿qué más daba? Quizás por el momento no podría tener más que una amistad con Gohan pero, ¡como que se llamaba Trunks Brief!, algún día tendría algo suyo; tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero por Kami que poseería una parte de Gohan…

* * *

16 años después…

—Papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?—preguntaba una adolescente de ojos y cabello azabache, quien era tomada de la mano por el heredero de los Brief.

—Claro, Pan. ¿Qué sucede?—inquirió, extrañado, un Gohan de casi 40 años de edad.

—Bueno, es que yo…quiero decir, nosotros, Trunks y yo, tenemos algo que decirte…él y yo somos…

—Novios—completó el de cabello lavanda, con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro; después de todo, él siempre lograba lo que se proponía.


End file.
